A Piece Now Missing
by Kezzah
Summary: What If Jimmy had died instead of Hayes


A Piece Now Missing 

Summary: What if it had been Jimmy that died instead of Hayes.

It's My First Fic! Oh my god!

Hayes slowly opened his eyes after falling off the tree, escaping Kong.

He took in his surrounding as he sat up slowly. Fallen Trees, Rubble, Crewmembers lying unmoving on the ground.

He groaned and rubbed the back of his head but was snapped to attention when he heard a heaving noise. He turned around to see Jack Driscoll trying to lift a tree trunk but was failing, as it was too heavy for one man to lift.

Hayes wondered why for a brief moment why Jack was trying to lift the trunk until his eyes hit the ground to see the crumpled form of Jimmy lying motionless, trapped underneath.

'Jimmy' Hayes Breathed and jumped to his feet.

He could see that the trunk had fallen on Jimmy's Abdomen leaving the boy pinned underneath. Jimmy's eyes were closed and his breathing slow.

'Jimmy!' He called and shook the boy's shoulder, when he got no response he was up standing next to Jack.

He wrapped his arms around the trunk and lifted with everything he had. It was just enough and both Men moved the trunk off Jimmy and dropped it to the side. Hayes quickly moved to Jimmy's side and so did Jack.

'Jimmy' Hayes said softly trying to rouse the boy.

Jack looked down to Jimmy's abdomen where the trunk had been and carefully pushed Jimmy's jacket aside to see the boy's blood soaking into the shirt. Hayes gasped as Jack gently pushed Jimmy's shirt up.

Jimmy's side was bleeding badly from a large wound that sat just on the hip. The boy's hips and stomach were crushed and bruised.

Jack took one look at it and knew that the young man wasn't going to make it. Hayes pushing back tears ripped off a piece of material from his shirt and covered the wound in desperate attempt to stop the bleeding.

'Jimmy, come on wake up' Hayes said firmly and put a hand on the boy's face and rubbed the cheek with his thumb.

Jimmy stirred slightly and slowly his eyes fluttered half open.

Hayes looked into Jimmy's eyes and could only see pain.

Jimmy's breathing quicken a bit when he struggled to get oxygen into his system.

'Jimmy, calm down' Hayes breathed trying to stop the bleeding but it just kept flowing.

'Hayes' Jack said softly who was now standing up.

Hayes looked up at the face of the scriptwriter. Jack's eyes softened and he looked and Jimmy and shook his head in attempt to say, "He's not going to make it" without the boy hearing him.

Hayes realised what he was saying and pushed back a sob as he took Jimmy into his arms.

'Mr Hayes' Jimmy whispered softly but it was weak and barely audible.

'It's alright Jimmy' Hayes said tears welling in his eyes.

'No' Jimmy breathed shaking his head slightly 'I'm broken inside, I can feel it'

'It's ok Jimmy, I'm here' Hayes said and the tears fell.

Jimmy coughed slightly and winced when it jarred his injury.

'Be still, don't move' Hayes said gently stroking the boy's hair.

'You were like my father' Jimmy said softly looking at Hayes.

Hayes looked into Jimmy's eyes as Jimmy's breathing slowed slowly.

'No Jimmy, please don't leave me' Hayes stuttered pulling the boy close.

'Please don't go' He cradled Jimmy as the boy's breathing ceased and the light left his eyes.

'Jimmy!' He cried when he realised that the young man that was like his son was gone.

'Jimmy, no!' He cried softly pressing his forehead against Jimmy's.

Jack watched a couple of metres away as Hayes cradled the dead boy in his arms crying bitterly. Silent tears fell down his own face.

He watched him for several minutes and so did the other crew members who were now awake.

Carl walked over and stood next to Jack, taking in the scene.

'Is he…' Carl started and Jack nodded sadly.

Carl lowered his head, It was a shame to see someone so young die and Carl felt it was all his fault and sunk to the ground, covering his face with his hands and sobbing softly.

Eventually they could linger no more and Jack knew he had to do something. He slowly approached Hayes and put a hand on his shoulder, which startled the shaken man.

'Mr Hayes, We have to go, we cannot stay here' Jack said calmly.

Hayes turned back to Jimmy's lifeless body and nodded slowly, tears still flowing down his face. He shifted the boy in his arms and stood slowly.

'What are you doing?' Carl asked seeing Hayes carry the boy in the opposite direction.

'I'm taking his body back to the ship' Hayes snapped turning around.

'You do what you have to do, I'll do what I have to do' He said sternly and carried Jimmy's body away through the bush.

'Is he crazy, he's going to get himself killed' Carl said angrily turning to Jack.

Jack sighed softly.

'He's doing what he believes he must, Jimmy was like his son. Would you want to leave the body of your son behind' Jack said turning to Carl.

Carls face saddened and he shook his head slowly and watched Hayes walk into the distance.

The End.

Please Don't Kill Me, It's My First Fic! Reviews? Please……


End file.
